


С кем встречается Стайлз Стилински

by LungTa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда тайная личная жизнь соседа перестает быть тайной</p>
            </blockquote>





	С кем встречается Стайлз Стилински

**Author's Note:**

> [Написано на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205258813.htm)

— Слушай, Стилински, получается, что ты и та рыжая красотка с юридического расстались?

Джейкоб крутанулся на стуле, отодвигаясь от монитора, и посмотрел на явно озадаченного Стайлза. Они уже несколько месяцев делили комнату в общежитии кампуса, и до сих пор Джейкоб вел себя как хороший сосед и надежный товарищ — когда надо было прикрыть пропуск лекции или помочь с конспектом — и не лез в личные дела сокурсника. Так что удивление последнего можно было понять.

Сначала они оба — как, впрочем, и каждый новичок — привыкали к жизни вне дома: когда голова шла кругом от обилия новых незнакомых предметов; пытались разобраться в сложном расписании, запомнить имена преподавателей и стонали от загруженности. Старшая школа вспоминалась как курорт. Первые месяцы Джейкоб почти все свободное время просиживал в библиотеке, занимаясь дополнительно: хотел показать, что полную стипендию он получил оправданно. Стайлз присоединялся к нему — но далеко не каждый вечер. Да и прогулы у него случались — особенно под конец учебной недели. И хотя тот схватывал все на лету, Джейкоб не одобрял подобной несерьезности. Ночные вечеринки (кстати, ни на одну из них Стайлз соседа так и не позвал) и девочки (даже самые хорошенькие) могут подождать хотя бы до второго семестра: когда учебный процесс налажен, и шанс вылететь с позором уже не так велик.

Лишь втянувшись в учебу, Джейкоб немного расслабился и начал присматриваться к сокурсникам.

Тогда-то он и заметил, что его сосед из всех девчонок, учащихся с ними на потоке, выделяет только одну. Узнать ее имя не составило труда: популярность Лидии Мартин была фантастической. Джейкобу даже завидно стало: сам он погряз в зубрежке, а Стайлз ухитрился замутить с настоящей красоткой. Не зря отрывался на вечеринках, или где он там еще время проводил, когда не являлся ночевать. И подружка на него влияла явно положительно: сейчас Стайлз, кажется, даже лекции реже прогуливал — по крайней мере, за последний месяц он ни разу не одалживал у Джейкоба конспект и не пропадал до утра.

— А разве мы встречались? — на удивление спокойно поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Ну как же... — Джейкоб нахмурился, почувствовав подвох. — Все знают, что порой вы куда-то уезжаете на выходные. И возвращаетесь в начале учебной недели тоже вместе. Да и после занятий вы частенько вдвоем.

Стайлз широко улыбнулся и отодвинул гору распечаток, в которых красным маркером делал какие-то пометки.

— Джейкоб, чувак, тебе никогда не стать великим детективом, даже не пытайся. Мы с Лидией из одного города, вместе учились в школе, поступили в один универ, так почему бы ей как хорошей подруге, то есть другу, не подхватить меня на борт, пока мой джип в ремонте — раз уж нас обоих к выходным заела тоска по дому? Да и помимо дорожного романа с ее машиной нам есть о чем поговорить и что вспомнить. Только с чего ты взял, что мы расстались?

Собственная невнимательность Джейкоба задела: за четыре месяца совместной учебы и проживания он так и не узнал ни откуда Стайлз, ни с кем он общался до поступления. Впредь надо быть внимательнее, а то как-то невежливо получается: сам-то он успел растрепать и о родном городе, и о прежних друзьях.

— Я слышал, как Камерон звал ее на свидание.

— И? Она согласилась? — Стайлз выглядел заинтересованным. — Камерон ведь у нас капитан баскетбольной команды, да? Лидия знает толк в капитанах. Хотя на моей памяти с добряками-блондинами она никогда не встречалась. Вот если бы Камерон оказался самовлюбленным засранцем, да еще и шатеном, возможно, у него появился бы мизерный шанс.

— Отшила без объяснений.

Джейкоб ответил и пригладил волосы: он-то как раз и не был блондином. И хотя на Лидию он до сих пор не заглядывался — да он ни на кого еще внимания не обращал — ему вдруг очень захотелось, чтобы шанс появился у него, а не у Камерона. Раз уж Стайлз утверждает, что не встречается с Мартин. Правда, как должны себя вести самовлюбленные засранцы, чтобы понравиться такой девушке, он понятия не имел.

— Тогда, раз вы действительно не вместе... Как думаешь, если я приглашу Лидию, она мне тоже откажет? А если нет, куда мне ее позвать? — Джейкоб внезапно понял, что устал быть неудачником: как в школе, когда перед выпускным обнаружил, что остался единственным парнем без официальной подружки. Универ давал прекрасный шанс все исправить. — Мне нужен твой совет, Стилински. Ты с ней близок, сам сказал, что вы тесно общаетесь, ты должен знать, что ей нравится.

Стайлз придирчиво оглядел соседа.

— Скажем так, попробовать ты можешь. Главное, не умничай, Лидия в любом случае по всем фронтам заткнет тебя за пояс, только дураком себя выставишь. И учти, я всегда буду на ее стороне, даже если ты станешь утверждать, что не права именно она. Лидия права всегда — тебе стоит зазубрить это, раз хочешь наладить с ней хоть какие-то отношения. Она знает, что ты мой сосед, но я все равно вас познакомлю официально, а дальше твое счастье — в твоих руках.

Джейкоб кивнул.

— Девчонкам нравится мое имя, — заявил он, но увидев, что его не понимают, уточнил: — Как у оборотня из «Сумерек». Не смотрел? Ты что, оборотни — это ж круто! Обычно девчонки на такое ведутся.

— Ага. Лидия и оборотни. Лидия и что-то сверхъестественное. Гремучая смесь, — задумчиво протянул Стайлз. — Но ты ведь никаким боком не оборотень, зачем притворяться? Поверь, в том, чтобы быть человеком, есть множество преимуществ. На оборотней болезненно действуют всякие штуки, которые для нас, людей, совершенно безвредны. На них охотятся — есть даже специально обученные охотники! — они стреляют в них из арбалетов и насмерть рассекают пополам мечами. Да и напиться или протащиться от косячка оборотни не могут — регенерация сводит на «нет» все усилия. А уж как для них, бедолаг, воняют грязные носки... Прикинь, им же приходится прибираться в доме в разы чаще, чем нам.

— Да ну тебя, Стилински, — разочарованно отмахнулся Джейкоб. — Я ж с тобой серьезно советовался.

Впрочем, несмотря на все шуточки, пару дельных советов Стайлз выдал, и Лидию Джейкоб все-таки пригласил. Они даже сходили на два свидания. Но то ли Лидию не интересовали такие глупости, как оборотни, то ли Джейкоб сам по себе ее не прельстил, однако третьего свидания у них не случилось.

И хотя за две встречи Джейкоб не успел толком проникнуться чувствами к новой знакомой, разочарование от того, что его отшили, и ему не удалось выстроить отношения с классной девчонкой, подвело к тому, что он снова почувствовал себя не у дел.

Ну хоть на этот раз не было так обидно: он ведь не один в этой лодке, говорил он себе, у Стилински тоже никого нет.

Сейчас, когда Джейкоб оторвал голову от книг и понаблюдал немного, он подметил, что Стайлз по-прежнему ни с кем, кроме Лидии, подолгу не зависает. Правда, и на личную жизнь, вернее, на ее отсутствие, он тоже не жалуется. Но, может, он из тех, решил Джейкоб, кому отношения и вовсе не нужны. Стайлз ведь и случайных девчонок, как сам Джейкоб и другие свободные парни, не пытается клеить. Даже интересно, где он тогда в самом начале учебы пропадал? Раз по свиданиям не бегал.

Любопытство Джейкоба поначалу было вялым — ну какое ему дело до чужих проблем и странностей — настоящий же интерес пробудился, когда он случайно узнал, где его сосед хранит презервативы. В вечном беспорядке, царящем в их студенческой холостяцкой берлоге, Стайлз как-то потерял то ли подвеску, то ли кулон (Джейкоб никогда не обращал внимания, что там у него на шее болтается), и выпотрошил все полки во всех шкафах, пока не нашел пропажу, перевернул все вверх дном: в том числе и большую коробку с резинками — и Джейкоб заметил, что та далеко не полная.

Значит, на кого-то Стайлз их расходовал.

А еще на той же полке лежал прозрачный тюбик лубриканта — опустошенный на треть. Вряд ли это были старые запасы, привезенные еще из дому: в надежде, что в многолюдном университете что-нибудь непременно обломится.

Получается, Стилински все-таки с кем-то встречается? Но почему он тогда хитрил и не рассказывал всей правды? Не хотел расстраивать соседа, показывая, что у него есть отношения, а у Джейкоба нет? И как теперь узнать, в чем он еще привирал? Не копаться же в его вещах и не пересчитывать презервативы — чтобы понять, используются ли они время от времени или нет.

Может, через неделю Джейкоб и дозрел бы до того, чтобы спросить обо всем напрямую — но не успел. На территории кампуса заметили синий «порше», за рулем которого гордо восседал смазливый пижон. Джейкобу он сразу не понравился — даже до того, как Лидия Мартин, рядом с которой тот остановил свою машину, наградила его отлично слышимым уничижительным: «Джексон, здесь тебя никто не ждет. Не после того, как ты уехал в страну туманов и овсянки и ни разу с тех пор не поинтересовался нашими делами и нашей жизнью». На что упомянутый Джексон тут же отбрыкнулся: «Да я не к тебе, а к Стилински приехал!»

И когда Джексон приветственно махнул рукой Стайлзу, расплываясь в крайне дружелюбной улыбке, Джейкоба озарило: так его сосед за другую команду играет?.. Неожиданно. Но многое объясняет. И хоть доверия Джексон по-прежнему не внушал, за самого Стайлза Джейкоб даже порадовался: без веской причины такие красавчики в гости не заезжают. Значит, Джексону он действительно нужен.

На всякий случай, возвращаясь вечером после библиотеки в их общую комнату, Джейкоб предусмотрительно постучал в дверь и терпеливо выждал почти минуту, прежде чем зайти — ему совершенно не хотелось становиться свидетелем чего бы то ни было, происходящего между его соседом и приехавшим к нему другом. И хотя оба — и Стайлз, и Джексон — были одеты так же, как днем, а постель не выглядела примятой, от своих подозрений Джейкоб не отказался.

Но «порше» вырулил с территории кампуса тем же вечером, а Стайлз самодовольно поделился: «Джексон, конечно, тот еще засранец, но когда звезда школьного лакросса просит замолвить за него словечко перед кое-кем, кого он — кстати, ошибочно! — считает еще большим засранцем, возможностью отыграться за все прошлые небезобидные подначки однозначно стоит воспользоваться».

К следующим выходным изрядно пошатнувшаяся версия — что соседа интересуют только парни — едва не рассыпалась окончательно. К Стайлзу приехали две горячие девчонки. Конечно, не такие отпадные, как Лидия, но посмотреть там было на что — миниатюрная подвижная азиатка и суховатая брюнетка с уверенным и острым взглядом. Когда они обе — радостно и почти одновременно — кинулись обниматься со Стайлзом, Джейкоб оказался в шаге от того, чтобы признать несостоятельность всех своих предыдущих выводов. Выходило, что Джексон действительно был лишь давним знакомым. И никакого тайного романа не существовало. А потом, ошалев от смелости собственного предположения, Джейкоб с тоской и завистью подумал, что уж ему-то секс сразу с двумя точно не светит, а вот Стайлз — счастливчик. Просто из уважения к девчонкам не рассказывал об их запутанных отношениях.

Но Стайлз быстро внес коррективы, снова перекроив все его домыслы — когда доверительно сообщил, позвав за компанию в боулинг: «Они мне как сестры. Эллисон — бывшая девушка моего бро, Скотта, а Кира с ним сейчас встречается. Так что я почти в ответе за них. Пускай они и думают, что приехали проверить, как я тут устроился».

Почему бывшая и новая подруги какого-то Скотта столь прекрасно ладят друг с другом, Джейкоб выспросить поостерегся: они его пугали. Особенно их подозрительно-учтивый интерес, направленный в его сторону: словно и Кира, и Эллисон задались целью выяснить, есть ли у него какие-либо виды на Стайлза — чем тут же реанимировали версию, порожденную приездом Джексона. Еще никогда убеждения Джейкоба не меняли ориентацию столько раз за день. Кира даже не постеснялась напрямую предупредить, что: «Стайлз вообще-то занят». Да боже упаси! Джейкоб, конечно, не гомофоб, но дополнительный член в постели ему не нужен.

Когда к Стайлзу заявились сразу трое — Эрика, яркая блондинка с декольте, в котором запросто можно было затеряться, чернокожий флегматичный здоровяк Бойд и кудрявый Айзек, замотанный в шарф, при том, что погода стояла неимоверно теплая —Джейкоб воодушевленно решил, что наконец-то близок к тому, чтобы разобраться, с кем встречается Стилински. Тот, что в шарфике, определенно должен быть в его вкусе.

И хоть за последние недели Джейкоб убедился, сколь ничтожно мало знает о вкусах своего соседа, он искренне верил, что парни, подобные Айзеку, просто не могут не нравиться тем, кто заинтересован в мужчинах. А Стайлз — после того как накануне Джейкоб запалил в истории поисковых запросов на его ноутбуке ссылку, ведущую на страницу с гей-порно — теперь уже прочно обрел в его глазах репутацию именно такого человека. К тому же Эрика и Бойд чересчур откровенно пялились друг на друга и из круга подозреваемых выпадали. Но уже несколько часов спустя Джейкобу пришлось разочарованно выдохнуть — всю троицу Стайлз быстро спровадил, подгоняя словами: «Только вас здесь и не хватало. Вам, что, нечем заняться на выходных?»

И вот тут Джейкоб наконец-то признал: его желание выяснить, с кем на самом деле встречается Стайлз, стало пугающе навязчивым. Но, что поделать, его с раннего детства занимали загадки. Особенно трудноразрешимые. И теперь всякий раз, когда он видел, как Стайлз заговаривал с кем-то из студентов — и даже с молодыми преподавателями — он с надеждой думал: «Неужели вот этот? Или эта?» Но его снова и снова ждало разочарование. Ни один из кандидатов не оказывался «тем самым». Или «той самой».

Поэтому, когда приехал настоящий старпер, Джейкоб, уже перебравший с полсотни вариантов и уставший от изматывающих игр в бесконечную «угадайку», с удивившей его самого легкостью заподозрил Стайлза в худшем. Ну кем еще может оказаться девятнадцатилетний парень, по собственной инициативе встречающийся с сорокалетним мужиком — который разодет, будто только что спрыгнул с подиума, и явно не обделен деньгами? Только мальчиком на содержании. Мерзко и унизительно. Джейкобу было стыдно за подобное подозрение, и он порадовался, когда не нашел явных подтверждений своим домыслам.

Питер, как назвал Стайлз своего нового посетителя, задержался в кампусе дольше остальных. Он остановился в гостинице неподалеку от студенческого городка, моментально завел знакомства с большинством преподавателей, зазвал ректора на чашечку кофе, подмигивал первокурсницам, с явным удовольствием вел ленивые интеллектуальные беседы с Лидией, больше похожие на словесные пикировки, прогуливался по кампусу и учебным корпусам с таким видом, будто являлся главным меценатом всего университета — причем, проворачивал он все так, что постоянно оказывался рядом со Стайлзом, крутился поблизости, едва ли не следил. И был до невозможности любезен — чем вызывал раздражение не только у Джейкоба, но и у его соседа. Поэтому, когда странный визитер наконец уехал, долго прощаясь, они оба вздохнули с явным облегчением. А Стайлз сквозь зубы процедил напутствие: «Когда-нибудь я уломаю твоего племянника, и мы все-таки отправим тебя на тот свет — на этот раз окончательно».

К концу месяца Джейкоб уже отчаялся разобраться, на кого же Стилински извел пол коробки резинок. Возможно, и не было у него никакой скрытой личной жизни — ни девушки, ни парня — а заветную коробку он тайком опустошал, выкидывая по одной упаковке за раз, чтобы сосед думал, будто у него кто-то есть.

Или же Стайлз приторговывал наркотой, доставляемой прямиком из Мексики, а расфасовывал порошок как раз в презервативы. Джейкоб пересмотрел достаточное количество криминальных сериалов и знал, что такое возможно. Со Стайлза станется вытворить нечто подобное.

По крайней мере, именно такое сумасшедшее объяснение пришло ему на ум, когда одним тихим солнечным утром перед их корпусом обнаружилась черная «камаро» с водителем явно криминальной наружности: трехдневная щетина в пол-лица, кожаная куртка, поскрипывающая при каждом движении, темные очки, скрывающие взгляд — и хищная белозубая ухмылка, появившаяся на его лице, едва Стайлз, завидев очередного гостя, скатился прямиком к нему по ступеням.

— Ты! — рявкнул он, тыча пальцем в «мексиканского мафиози», привалившегося задницей к блестящему разогретому капоту. — Я же говорил, что не нуждаюсь в присмотре! Думаешь, я не знаю, с чьей подачи за мной таскаются все эти хвосты? Хорошо я хоть Скотта смог уломать не являться ко мне. Да он еще два месяца назад разболтал что ты, свалив из города решать мои проблемы, раздал всем указания на мой счет. Мы, кажется, договорились, что здесь мне ничего не угрожает!

— Да неужели? — одна из черных бровей «мафиози» поползла вверх, взмывая над дужкой очков. — Может, мне стоит рассказать шерифу, кто на самом деле раскурочил твой джип, и что те бордовые потеки на смятом капоте вовсе не...

— Дерек, серьезно, — перебил его Стайлз. — Мне такая опека не нравится. Возможно, ты и бываешь прав — отчасти, крайне редко, да и засветился-то я всего раз — ну, были последствия, признаю, ты на их решение вон сколько времени угрохал. Хотя, если бы ты придерживался моего плана и взял с собой меня или кого-нибудь из ребят, тебе не пришлось бы пропадать на два месяца. Но Питер — уже явный перебор. Один лишь Джексон не меняется, притащился ради себя любимого, умолял поговорить с тобой, уломать взять его обратно.

— Питер проявил инициативу, я ни о чем его не просил. Он мне даже позвонил посреди ночи — только чтобы восторженно процитировать твою угрозу. А насчет Джексона я подумаю.

— Ладно, — пошел вдруг на мировую Стайлз. Чересчур быстро и легко для человека, который только что негодовал. Но, видимо, на то были свои причины. — Перескажешь мне потом все в подробностях. А то десяток скупых, унылых СМС за все время твоего отсутствия — это не то, чем можно утолить мое любопытство. Ты-то должен это знать. Только у меня сейчас тест и лабораторная. Я не могу их пропустить. Часов в пять освобожусь. Найдешь, чем заняться?

— Я не завтракал. Поищу, где тут поблизости сносно кормят.

— В «Томми и Стюарт» только не суйся. У них отвратные бургеры!

«Мексиканец» кивнул, уселся в «камаро» и, провожаемый завистливыми взглядами (студенты реагировали на машину, а студентки — на водителя), резко стартанул с места.

А Джейкоб окончательно уверился, что Стайлз связался с мексиканской мафией.

— Кто это был?

— Чувак с прескверным характером и манией величия, предпочитающий при любом общении заменять слова убийственными взглядами и не упускающий возможности лишний раз приложить собеседника спиной или носом к какой-нибудь жесткой поверхности. — Однако, вопреки произнесенным словам и заложенному в них смыслу, по тону фраза звучала так, будто Стайтз давал водителю «камаро» крайне положительную характеристику, словно достоинства перечислял. — Когда-то я даже пытался навесить на него убийство. И ведь почти удалось!.. Черт, да нам уже пять минут как надо в аудитории быть!

Новая проблема моментально вытеснила прежнюю.

Джейкоба уже не волновала несуществующая запутанная личная жизнь соседа. Зато мысли о том, куда же вляпался Стилински — раз оказался связан с таким подозрительным типом да еще и скрывал какие-то темные дела от шерифа — отвлекали весь день: даже в библиотеке, куда он ходил каждую пятницу и просиживал за книгами и конспектами до закрытия, не удалось сосредоточиться. Вместо букв перед глазами мелькали смуглолицые, заросшие щетиной мафиози, умирающие в пустыне под кактусами несчастные обманутые нелегалы, тайники с мешками героина — и Стайлз в респираторе, расфасовывающий дозы по презервативам.

Джейкоб захлопнул бесполезную книгу, закинул на плечо рюкзак и отправился в общежитие. Заскочил по дороге в пиццерию и взял большую гавайскую — на двоих должно хватить. И когда, удерживая обеими руками внушительных размеров коробку и прижимая подбородком пакет с четырьмя банками пепси, он ногой толкнул дверь в комнату, надеясь, что она не заперта — обычно Стайлз приходил раньше него — то оказался совершенно не готов увидеть то, чему стал невольным свидетелем.

Честно, он бы точно прожил без знания, как выглядит голый Стилински, когда скачет на чьих-то бедрах — судя по обильной волосатости, явно мужских. Джейкоб что-то жалобно вскрикнул, банки с пепси покатились по полу, из глубины комнаты раздался недовольный почти что рык, а следом сорванный голос Стайлза: «Даже не смей останавливаться!»

Джейкоб выскользнул обратно в коридор и прислонился спиной к наспех прикрытой двери. Что ж, он наконец-то может вычеркнуть вопрос: «С кем же встречается Стилински» — из списка не имеющих ответа. Эти придурки не только дверь не заперли, но и свет не выключили — похоже, очень спешили — поэтому Джейкоб прекрасно разглядел, кого же Стайлз затащил в постель: того самого Дерека, «мексиканца» с прескверным характером, который водит черную «камаро».

Хотя недавно возникший вопрос — как именно Стайлз связан с мексиканской мафией — уже перескочил на освободившееся место: став первоочередным. Что поделать, Джейкобу всегда нравились загадки.


End file.
